The gearshift lever located in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle after installing the gearshift device is guided movably between positions which correspond to various gears of the change-speed gearbox. A coupling device such as a linkage or cable controls extends between the gearshift device and the change-speed gearbox in order to couple the position of gearshift forks of the change-speed gearbox to the position of the gearshift device. In order to ensure that one of the predefined positions of the gearshift lever actually corresponds exactly to a configuration of the gearshift forks in which a desired gear is engaged, an alignment of the coupling device is required. In order to be able to perform such an alignment exactly, it is desirable to be able to immobilize the gearshift lever in at least one position free from play.
It is known to implement a reverse gear block by providing a longitudinally displaceable hook on the gearshift lever, which, when the gearshift lever approaches its position corresponding to the reverse gear, impacts against a barrier in order to prevent any accidental engagement of reverse gear, which can overcome the barrier by displacement along the shaft of the gearshift lever and which prevents accidental disengagement of reverse gear by engaging behind the barrier. In order that the engagement of the gear behind the barrier takes place reliably, it must retain some play. Consequently, the gearshift lever is not completely immovable in the reverse gear position. The conventional locking of the gearshift lever in the reverse gear position is therefore not suitable for sufficiently immobilizing the gearshift lever for the purpose of alignment.
At least one object of the present invention is to provide a gearshift device which allows play-free immobilization of the gearshift lever for the alignment but at the same time allows the necessary play in the function mode. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.